fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Grimoire
|-|Initial= |-|New Outfit Summary Jay Grimoire is one of the three main heroes of Tales of the Red Wings. An androgynous child with no memory, he was discovered by Soichiro Sakuya in Sidhe Forest. Backstory Lilith Grimoire, newly-crowned Demon Queen, was considered a prodigy. As one of the youngest to take the crown (And a succubus, no less), bearing equally powerful children was expected of her from demonic society. However, her thirst for knowledge led her to spend much of her time studying other planes, including the Void, a space between the demon world and the others. Jay and his sister Jess, upon being born, had an innate connection to the void that gave them incredible potential and power. They were well-loved by their siblings, but would be torn from them when their castle was attacked by a rival faction of demons. In the ensuing chaos, the twins accidentally activated their powers, vanishing from the castle and becoming lost in the void. Ultimately, Jess lost her body, but her soul protected Jay in order to keep her brother safe until, by a stroke of luck, he fell into the Sidhe Forest of Astiria. Personal Statistics Origin: Astiria Name: Jay Grimoire Classification: '''Arch-Imp (Jay), Nightgaunt (Jess) '''MBTI: ENFP Alignment: Chaotic Netural Gender: '''Varies depending on which soul is in charge. Jay himself is male. '''Age: '''12 '''Date of Birth: '''April 21st '''Height: 4'0" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: Small animals, Candy Dislikes: Being hungry Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Revolution Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx0cSviSnGs Personality Initially, Jay is portrayed as a feral child, unable to speak beyond a few simple words. At this time, Jess acts as a guiding force, and is the one with the intelligence. She tells Jay what to do to survive, and is basically responsible for keeping him out of danger. However, he's also very bright and eager to learn, and was able to learn how to speak, read, and write over a short period of time. He enjoys the company of small animals. Once he learns how to speak, his personality is revealed to be somewhat childish, but also quite friendly, eager to play with animals and make new friends. After getting accustomed to his companionship, Jay proves to be somewhat arrogant, referring to himself as "the brains" of the group despite his absolute lack of common sense. He also has little sense of figurative language and has taken every figure of speech he's been presented with literally (E.G. "I can't wear a heart on my sleeve, it's in my chest!"). Despite this, he has a good heart and genuinely cares for the well-being of his friends, often to the point of tagging along against their will just to make sure they're okay. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B '''| '''8-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing mana, as well as emotions and danger), Regeneration (High-Mid; Can reform his body as long as his demon essence isn't destroyed), Deconstruction, Absorption (Can drain mana through biting or breaking down objects), Fusionism (Demons can mix their demon essence with another to fuse), Shapeshifting (Through Many Faces), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Water Manipulation, Steam Manipulation, limited Flight (Capable of emitting water jets to fly and creating water wings) | Resistance to Magic with his cape (His cape has a spell that defends it against magic, and even canceled out one of Alana's traps), Fire Manipulation (Copied Eagle's fire magic) | Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Heat Manipulation (Can make his aura hot enough to ignite the air or cold enough to create frost), Electricity Manipulation (Transmuted his aura into electricity), Elasticity (Via Aura Gun), Surface Scaling (Via Aura Web), Forcefield Creation (Via Aura Egg), limited Life Manipulation, Summoning, Creation (Through absorbing Finch's Magic, inadvertently created a familiar known as Legs McGee) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to Zephyr, and Ryn with Durandal) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought and defeated Eagle alongside Hammond) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Comparable in power to Zephyr and Ryn, and defeated Finch while playing around) Speed: Average Human with Subsonic 'Reactions (Was able to perceive Zephyr) | '''Supersonic '(Reacted to a burst of electricity from Alana Heartlily) | '''Supersonic+ (Outsped Finch's Mercurius) Lifting Strength: Class 1, likely Class 5 (With Hammond's help, forced open a 3 ton Vault Door) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Wall Level (Soichiro noted that Jay didn't get seriously wounded by being blown though a wall) | Multi-City Block Level (Took hits from Eagle) | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Survived attacks from Steelhide) Stamina: Unknown currently. Range: Extended Melee with Dissidia. Intelligence: '''Though he's childish, he is an exceedingly fast learner, and can come up with intelligent strategies in the middle of a battle, partially thanks to jess. '''Standard Equipment: * Dissidia: '''A mysterious ring blade which came out of the void with him. It follows him around seemingly of its own will, rolling along the ground or even flying to defend its wielder. It possesses the power to reshape itself, giving a handle wherever Jay is holding it as to not cut him and shifting its size. * '''Magic Cape: '''A magic cape purchased in Dollet. It's enchanted with spells that increase its durability, letting Jay use it as a shield. However, it was later cut in half by Brine. * '''Guitar: '''A small guitar fit for a child, that Jay got as a souvenir from the Sound tribe village in Lindblum. It can be used as a conduit for magic, but Jay has not yet figured this out. * '''Daggers: '''A pair of hunting daggers that Jay bought during his and Ryn's visit to the Spirit Tribe Village. They can be enhanced with his aura, and while he typically uses them as his main weapons for melee, he can also launch them at a range using his aura, similar to Kratos' blades of chaos. '''Weaknesses: '''Very childish, and doesn't have much common sense. Has a fear of exploding. Weak to holy magic and angelic weaponry thanks to being a demon. '''Key: Base | With Magic Cape | Finch Drained + Aura Unlocked ''' '''Note: '''Because Jay can fuse and unfuse with his siblings at will, he doesn't always have access to all of their abilities. As such, when making a VS thread with him, whichever abilities he has absorbed need to be specified. Notable Feats '''Intelligence/Creativity * Learned how to speak English from a few sentences and context clues. * Tricked Finch into flooding the Ishgard prison so that Jay could electrocute him. * Used his aura as a tether to hook on to his own magic water orbs like a grappling hook. Skill * Defeated Finch and Eagle of the four Holy Knights of Astiria. * Rode a sky whale. Senses * Tracked Zephyr's aura across a third of Astiria. Notable Attacks and Techniques Arch-Imp Physiology: '''Jay is an Imp, and a powerful one at that. As such, he possesses the natural biological abilities that all imps do. Imps share common traits: Red skin, small wings that allow for hovering flight, and a sensitive, whip-like tail. * '''Demon Essence Manipulation: '''Jay's body is made up of demon essence, a black, liquid substance that's essentially liquefied curse magic which he can control at will. * '''Regeneration: '''Thanks to being composed of demon essence, Jay lacks proper organs and can reform his entire body unless the essence itself is completely destroyed. * '''Absorption: '''Jay can absorb magic by biting others, adding it to his pool. Furthermore, he can break materials down into mana using his demon essence. * '''Fusionism: '''Demons can fuse with other demons by merging their essence together, giving them both control over a singular body with multiple abilities. * '''Curse Affinity: '''Jay has a natural affinity for curse magic. Though this gives him a weakness to holy attacks, it lets him resist curses and demonic attacks. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Jay is able to track the mana of people he's gotten the signature of, even across all of Astiria. '''Multiple Souls: '''Uniquely among most Algoans, Jay possesses two souls in his body. While one is his own, the other is that of his twin sister, Jess Grimoire. Jess is somewhat of a caretaker to Jay, keeping him out of trouble while also keeping him entertained. She can take over at any time, causing his body to shift and become slightly more feminine in the process. * '''Headspace: '''A mental world inside jay, where the other twin lives when not in control of the body. '''Water Magic: '''From Zoua Magicite. Jay can manipulate and create water to attack. This is his main method of combat, and he has shown to be incredibly versatile with it, creating intricate and ingenious constructs beyond simple discs and blasts. Jay can also manipulate fog and steam, coalescing it back into water, though he cannot manipulate ice. * '''Water Orbs: '''Jay creates an orb of water, which can be wielded as a projectile or made hollow to form a shield. They also act as mobility tools for his dagger. '''Fire Magic: '''From mimicking Eagle's magic. Jay can manipulate and create fire to attack, as well as generate it from his hands to cook things. He has also shown the ability to create flaming familiars. '''Life Magic: '''From draining Finch's magic. Jay can manipulate the element of life, allowing him to give life to objects and manipulate plants and animals. However, he has not yet shown the ability to use this directly, instead infusing it into his other elements. * '''Flameys: '''A small fireball with a face that Jay can create. He can make dozens of them as a light and heat source. Notable ones are Flamey, Flamey Jr, Flimsworth, Charby, Spicy, Brimstone Johnson, and Nova. * '''Legs McGee: '''The first of Jay's familiars, which he accidentally created through Finch's magic while creating a mode of transportation through the desert. Composed entirely out of water, It is a flat surface with several chairs on it, along with a larger armchair that has a pedestal, all supported by two large, human-like legs. It's capable of running at extremely fast speeds over various types of terrain, controlled by Jay placing his hands inside the pedestal. It has a limited degree of sentience, as it bowed to Jay and followed orders. * '''Orby: '''Another one of Jay's familiars, composed entirely out of water. It takes the form of a large orb of water that can sprout muscular arms to punch and chop enemies. Orby can actually combine with Legs McGee. '''Magic Crest - No Names, Many Faces: Jay has a magic crest in the center of his chest, whose power allows him to take on the appearance and biology of any species as long as he's able to view and/or touch them. The restriction of this ability is that he can only do this to living species, and it is impossible for him to transform into inanimate objects. Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. Aura can be weaponized by a skilled enough user, and thanks to possessing multiple souls, Jay's aura is greater than that of his peers. * '''Aura Gun: '''Jay makes finger guns, directing a stream of his aura to attack a foe. It's been compared to a stream of water and offers a more potent version of the normal effects of Aura. * '''Aura Web: '''Jay creates strands of Aura from his fingers that stick to objects and stretch, letting him pull them to him and manipulate them with ease. * '''Elemental Aura: '''Jay enhances his aura to possess intense heat or cold, enough to affect the environment around him. * '''Aura Charge: '''By applying a charge to his aura, Jay can cause it to electrify, shocking all those who touch him. * '''Aura Egg: '''Jay consolidates his aura into an egg-shaped shield around him, increasing its defensive prowess against enemy aura. * '''Aura Enhancement: '''Jay can enhance weapons with his aura, turning them sharper, stronger, more durable, or even dull. He can also bounce weapons on strings, wielding his daggers in a manner similar to the blades of chaos. Trivia * Jess' favorite food is fish. * Jay's favorite food is anything he can get his hands on, but he prefers Candy and other sweets. * Whenever Jay mimics a new species, a coloring book of said species appears in his headspace. * Every element of mana has a different taste to Jay. Known elements are: ** Fire: Tastes like cinnamon ** Water: Has no taste, much like water ** Earth: Tastes like chocolate ** Thunder: Tangy, like sprite Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Air Users Category:Paralysis Users